Rusty Randolph (Earth-616)
Although he allowed Rusty to accompany him on his adventures, Two-Gun attempted to insure the boy had a proper education and tried to place him in school across the west with poor result. Rusty often accompanied Kid on various acts of heroics, although continually fought attempts the Kid made to educate him and regularly expressed his disdain of females in situations where the Kid came to the aid of a damsel in distress. Adventures with Two-Gun Rusty was not always put in the middle of Two-Gun's adventures. Such as when Two-Gun assisted his friend sheriff Burt Stockton who was attempting to stop train robbers plaguing the area. During this adventure, Rusty was sent off to safety with Burt's wife. However, Rusty was not always put out of harms way. Such as when he and Two-Gun were exploring Lookout Mountain and were ambushed by an outlaw named Skull. Skull had mistook Rusty as the son of his rival a reformed outlaw named Havershaw and kidnapped the boy, holding him ransom for the location of hidden loot. Two-Gun managed to free Rusty thanks to the boy's ability to imitate the sound of a rattle snake, distracting Skull enough for the Kid to shoot him dead. Rusty also accompanied Two-Gun in saving Bill Banks from a lynch mob and learned he was framed for cattle rustling. Rusty was sent back for the cavalry while Two-Gun and Bill searched for the outlaws secret valley. Rusty happened upon the secret entrance by fluke when he stopped for water and saw the opening, he then led the posse through saving Two-Gun and Bill from mortal danger. While riding through Roaring Valley, Montana, Two-Gun and Rusty were attacked by Blackie Benson and his gang who were searching for the lost gold of Pegleg Pete, a man whom they murdered. Not only did Rusty help Two-Gun take down Benson and his gang, but also exposed the "ghost" of Pegleg to be local rancher Jeb Crandall who sought to claim the gold himself. Rusty later accepted an invitation to the ranch owned by his Uncle Frank. However during the visit Two-Gun Kid suffered a head injury from Shark Strom an outlaw seeking to take Frank's ranch. Suffering amnesia, Two-Gun was convinced by Shark Storm that he was really Killer Karns and was sent to kill Rusty and Frank. Rusty managed to convince Two-Gun of who he really was, restoring his memory. Two-Gun then shot down Shark Storm and his gang. Seeking to get Rusty some proper schooling, Two-Gun brought the boy to Wolf Creek. There he forced Rusty to study books while he dealt with a local outlaw named Slink. However, book learning was not always in the cards for Rusty, when another attempt to get him to read a book landed Rusty and Two-Gun into a mystery of the stolen Genghis Jewel, leading to a clash with the Cobra. Seeking adventure, Two-Gun and Rusty went searching for Hidden City Hills, a town that was swallowed up by an earthquake. Much to Rusty's displeasure, they came to the aid of a young girl slated to marry Chet Larabee rescue his stolen broncos from Lizard Galt. However, this led to the discovery of Hidden City Hills, and learning that the hermit that lived within was Chet's grandfather, who was believed to have been killed by Chet's father. The trio rescued the herd and fled the cavern as it collapsed killing the hermit and Galt's gang in the process. Rusty later joined Two-Gun in breaking up a family feud between the Bensons and the Waltons. They exposed two ranchers that worked for either family as the ones fanning the flames of conflict in order to make both families wipe each other out so they could claim the gold they found in a river that separated the two properties. Rusty next accompanied Two-Gun on a cattle delivery to the town of Brimstone a law-and-order town that did not allow people to carry firearms in town limits. Two-Gun and Rusty soon found that he local sheriff was in league with a band of outlaws robbing the defenceless locals and shut them down. This was Rusty's last recorded adventure with Two-Gun Kid, his fate is unknown. Likely, Two-Gun found a stable home for the boy to keep him out of the constant danger of the various outlaws and criminals which the Kid constantly clashed with. | Powers = | Abilities = Rusty is able to imitate the sound of a rattle snake. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Rusty rode a horse. | Weapons = Rusty occasionally wielded a six-shooter. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism